Xtremer
by xtremer
Summary: Simeon Armenchev was a normal kid until he moved to gekoukan and learned about persona's and met the love of his life Minako Arisato.Redo started. P3 with P4 later on the line enjoy. I suck at summaries.


_**Xtremer Ch.1**_

Origin

Authors note:

*S.F.X*

_itallic – thought/narrative_

.year/time/location/P.O.V\

_**italic underline bold - authors comment**_

_/04.07.2009/1 pm/Iwatodai Station/Simeon Armenchev/_

_I was waiting for the train to arrive at the station when I heard an announcement._ Due to a problem with the train's switching system, we will arrive later than scheduled. We apologize for any inconvenience.

_When we arrived I walked out of the train and saw two students and I have to say the female one was hoot, while the male one looked like a slacker. Then the clock ticked to midnight and suddenly all electronic equipment stopped working and people (other than me and the two students) turned into coffins, but that's the more normal part. Then the city streets got filled with puddles of blood and the moon began glowing a eerie green. Without noticing it I was at the dorm, I entered with the hottie and the slacker. A boy dressed in prison garb came up to us and said:_

"If you wish to proceed please sign here."_ He handed us contracts that read:_ 'I chooseth this fate by my own free will.'

_Then I heard a voice:_

"Who's there? Wait how can you? Don't tell me..."

_We than saw a highschooler reach for a gun._

"Takeba wait!" _We heard another voice, it belonged to a redhead._

_Then the lights turned back on._

"My name is Mitsuru Kirijo and this is Yukari Takeba" _The redhead introduced herself and her murderous friend._

"Hi."_ Said Yukari._

"Why do you have a gun?" _Me, and the other two asked her in sync._

"Well it's a hobby." S_he answered._

"So your hobby is murder?" _I asked her._

"Well not a _hobby._" S_he muttered._

"Then what?" _I asked her._

"It's for self defence," _Mitsuru interrupted_. "You know how it is these days. It's not a real gun of course."

"I'll take you to your rooms" Said Yukari.

"Ok, but first..." _I said._ "I haven't acquainted myself with you two." _I turned to the other two transfers._ "My name is Simeon Armenchev"

"I'm Minato Arisato and this is my sister Minako." _The slacker introduced himself._

"Now that you three have acquainted yourselves Yukari will show you to your rooms." S_aid Mitsuru._

"Follow me." _Said Yukari and showed us to our rooms._

_/04.08.2009/07:00/My room/Simeon Armenchev/_

_I heard a knock on the door._

"It's me Yukari." _Said the voice._

_I opened the door._

"Good morning," she greeted, enthusiastically. "Did you sleep ok? Mitsuru sempai asked me to take you to school."

"Ok, I'll get dressed and go downstairs_._"

"Sure thing." S_he said leaving._

_After I got dressed I went downstairs and saw the Arisato twins and Yukari._

_We went to school and then to the faculty office._

"Ah, you must be the transfer students. One 10th grader and two 8th graders, correct? In 1999 that was what 10 years ago you two ... *gasp* I'm so sorry I was so busy I didn't have time to read this in time. We should go there's a morning assembly." _Said the teacher and we went._

_After school we did our homework and went to bed._

_/04.09.2009/00:00/The dorm/Simeon Armenchev/_

_After School I went to the dorm did my homework and went to bed._

_*knock on the door*_

"It's me, Yukari. I don't have time to explain, I'm coming in." _Yukari said, entering my room._

_I noticed Minato and Minako behind carrying weapons._

"Take this and follow me." _She said hanging me a sword, then motioned for us to follow her upstairs._

_Then we saw some sort of a spider like monster climbing the wall._

"We call them shadows." _She told us._

"I can summon mine no problem." _she said pointing a gun to her head._

"Wait!" _we screamed._

_Then the monster hit her and her gun flew away._

_Minato picked it up and a gun appeared in mine and Minako's hands._

_We put the gun to our head and whispered, _"Per-so-na"

_We pulled the trigger and monsters appeared above us._

_My monster said, "__**Thou art I and I am thou from the sea of thy soul I cometh I am Helel servant of god.**__"_

_Minako's monster said, "__**Thou art I and I am thou from the sea of thy soul I cometh I am Eurydice, wife of Orpheus.**__"_

_And Minato's monster screamed, "__**Thou art I and I am thou from the sea of thy soul I cometh I am Orpheus, master of strings.**__"_

_Minato and Minako's monsters turned into bigger blacker monsters , while my monster turned from an angel (Helel) to a Demon(Lucifer)._

_After we ripped apart the shadow we fainted._

_**To be continued**_


End file.
